Pool Time
by karatecullen2012
Summary: Our favorite Characters enjoy the rare sun of Forks in a pool! What has Emmett done now? Total fluff, please R&R!


**Pool Time!**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all characters! R&R please!_

**BPOV**

"SWIMMING!" I heard Alice shout, as she barged into our room, instantly regretting it as she squealed and threw her hands over her eyes.

"Oh, gross, guys," she exclaimed. I detached my lips from Edward's icy lips, and unhitched my leg from his hip. His hand ran down my leg, returning back to safe area by his stomach. I rolled over onto my back, and sighed. This had to been the third time that Alice has interrupted our moment of passion. Edward finally lowered his boundaries a little, and now, he could not keep his hands off me. Edward placed his face into one of the pillows, and groaned.

"Have you not heard of knocking, Alice?" Alice peeked through her fingers, checking to see if we were more appropriate than before. When she approved of our space, she skipped inside the room, and sat down on my side of the bed.

"No, but I have heard of swimming, so come on Bella. I have the perfect suit for you," she announced, as she grabbed my hand, and started to drag me off the bed. I grabbed ahold of the comforter, hoping not to fall off the bed, as Alice picked me up to my feet, and walked out of my room. I looked back, and saw Edward watching with an amused glaze. I scowled at him, as I followed Alice into her room. We walked through the slightly ajar door, and Alice let go of my hand, bouncing over to the bed. As I got closer to the bed, I saw that she had precisely picked out my swim wear. On the bed was the skimpiest article of clothing I had ever seen. Alice picked out a blue two piece, which had red and black stripes on them. I immediately started shaking my head, not wanting to show that much skin in front of the entire family. Alice saw me starting to shake my head, and threw me the puppy eyes.

"Please, Bella. This is perfect for you. It will knock Edward into the next century," She murmured. I narrowed my eyes at the suit, scrutinizing it. This piece is actually very cute, and Edward does love the color on my pale skin. I grimaced one more time, before snatching up the two pieces and marched into Alice's adjoining bathroom. I could hear her squeals of approval, as I slammed the door shut and locked it. I took a deep breath, before removing my shorts and tank top and replacing it with the suit. I closed my eyes, and slowly opened them, looking into Alice's full length mirror on the door to look at my appearance. My breath caught, as I looked at myself. The bathing suit was not that bad. It actually looked good on me. The blue color mixed with my pale complexion, and made me look good. I could tell why Edward liked the color blue on me. With a small smile on my face, I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Alice sitting on her bed in a red bikini. She looked fabulous in red. She gasped when she saw me, and then started jumping up and down in excitement.

"I told you so, I told you so," she yelled. I shook my head, feeling the blush warm my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The suit does look good," I laughed. I wrapped a towel around my body, hoping to cover some of my skin on our way down the stairs to get outside, but nothing ever goes right in the Cullen's house. Emmett came barreling through, clad in only his teal blue swim trunks. I had to cover my mouth to hold the round of giggles that wanted to come out.

"Emmett, what are you wearing?" I asked. He looked at me, smiling evilly.

"Do not hate the teal, Bella," he laughed. I then felt the cold breeze, as Emmett ran forward to the front door, taking my towel with him.

"Emmett," I shouted. I heard his boisterous laughter from outside. I heard an intake of air, as I looked to the stairs and saw Edward standing there, gripping the railing with his super strength. I could hear the wood splintering under his fingertips, as he tried to loosen his grip. His mouth had yet to shut, hanging down to his chest, and his eyes wide as saucers. I could feel my traitorous blush again, as I looked at Edward in his swim wear. Edward was in his red Hawaiian trunks, brightening up his pale skin. I adverted my eyes from Edward's body, as I saw his eyes brighten and a smile of tease brightened up his face. He ran down the stairs, and appeared at my side, wrapping his cold arm around my waist. He leaned down, placing small kisses on the length of my neck, until he reached my ear.

"You look absolutely stunning, love," he whispered. I breathed out, trying to collect any sanity I still had.

"You look very handsome," I murmured. Edward threw his head back, and laughed, keeping his arm around me. Edward leaned down and pulled me into another passionate kiss, before grabbing my hand and slinging me onto his back.

"_Better hang on tight, spider monkey_," Edward laughed as he raced out the front door and headed to the back yard. I buried my face into Edward's back, still not getting the hang of his super speed. Edward helped me off of his back, still holding my hand, as I peered into the back yard of the Cullen's house. I shook my head, not believing that Emmett went this far to blend in as humans. I watched as Emmett climbed up the rungs of a slide that lead into the in-ground pool. Emmett immediately flung himself down the slide, squealing like a little child, and doing his best cannonball into the water. A huge tidal wave followed Emmett's entrance, splashing anyone that was near to the edge of the pool. I leaned onto Edward as I laughed at Emmett's childish antics. Emmett heaved himself out of the pool, a blinding smile placed on his face, as the sun peeked out from the clouds, making my vampire family sparkle. I turned to look at Edward, as he was staring at me to get my reaction. I stepped closer to Edward, folding myself into his embrace.

"I love you," I whispered into his marble chest. I felt him exhale a cool breath that sent Goosebumps down the back of my neck, as he replied.

"I love you too." I turned around, facing my back to his chest, as his arms constricted around my mid-section. I looked up to see Jasper in his green clad trunks jump in after Emmett, making yet another huge splash. Alice and Rosalie, dressed in their fashion approved swim wear were off to the side, lounging on chairs, reading magazines. Edward placed his head down on my bare shoulder, as I turned my face, and threaded my hand through his bronze locks. I placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, and I felt his cold lips form into a smile on my shoulder. We were brought out of our own little world from the screams of Alice and Rosalie. I looked up to see them hoisted over their husband's shoulders, as they walked over to the pool and dropped them into the water. They came up spluttering water and complaining about their hair. I laughed, as they grumbled even more when Emmett and Jasper jumped in next to them.

"Come on Eddie! Bring Bella with you," Emmett wined, as he floated to the side of the pool. I quickly turned in Edward's embrace, hoping that he was not going to throw me into the pool like Alice and Rosalie, but was too late. Edward's arms moved to my hips, tightening his hold, as he lifted me up in the air, and attached me onto his shoulder. His right hand was splayed out on my bare back, and his left was holding my feet still. I pounded on Edward's back, hoping he would be the gentle man and would put me down, but was denied.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better put me down this instant," I screamed, pounding on his back.

"Yes mom," I heard him grunt, as I felt myself go air born. I screamed my whole way down, as I felt the cold water on me. I used my feet to push me back up to surface, as I finally was able to breathe. I wiped my eyes to see everyone laughing at me. Edward had his hands on his knees laughing at me. I was so ready to flip him the bird. Edward jumped in after me, doing a cannonball next to me. He came back up to surface, using his hands to wipe his now dark bronze hair out of his eyes. The twinkle in his eyes was still present, as he tried to wrap his arms around me, but I would not let him. I splashed water in his face, as I took the opportunity to dive underwater to get my escape. I felt his cold hand grasp my ankle, as he dragged me back to him. I crashed to his marble chest, as he growled in my ear.

"Where do you think you are going?" I laughed, as he wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. I looked over at Alice, as she mouthed 'I told you so,' at me. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He smiled up at me, as I leaned down and kissed him. His hands went to my hips, sliding me down his body, so our faces were equal in height. Our kiss became even more passionate, as his hand ran up and down my thighs. I threaded my hands through his wet hair, giving it a slight tug. I felt him moan into my mouth, as his hands tightened on my body. A cold wave of water covered us, as we pulled away quickly to see Emmett standing there with an innocent smile on his face. I extracted my arms and legs from Edward, feeling my blush warm my cheeks. Edward growled at Emmett, as they charged at each other, seeing which one could drown the other. I swam over to where Alice and Rosalie were leaning up against the side of the pool, watching.

"I want to go down the slide," I exclaimed. Alice and Rosalie laughed, as we wiggled our way out of the pool, and ran to the slide. Alice went first, sliding down the slide and doing a perfect dive underwater. She came back up and smiled at us. Rosalie went next and she also did a perfect dive into the water. I could not wait till Edward changed me, so I could do these things like they could. I went last, carefully making my way up the ladder, and seating myself on the top of the slide. I looked down, not even judging the distance this was from the ground was. Edward swam over to the edge of the pool, on the side of the slide, and looked up at me with caution in his eyes.

"Be careful, love," Edward said, as he watched me carefully. I was about to slide in, but was scared out of my life, when I felt Emmett push me down the slide. I ended up just splashing down into the water, as I felt Edward dive down into the water and drag me up. I gasped for air, and clung to Edward in a tight vice grip. Edward swam over to the secluded end of the pool, holding me tight to his body.

"Are you okay, love?" he questioned. I nodded my head, still clinging to Edward. Edward looked up, as I heard footsteps near us. Jasper was standing on the edge of the pool, with what looked like a float. Jasper threw the float into the water next to us, and then dived back into the water. Edward steadied the float, and hitched me up his body like a baby. He heaved me up onto the float, and situated myself. I looked down at Edward, as he steered the float away from the edge, and let me float in the pool. He smiled up at me, and was then gone, as he joined his brother's in making a whirl pool. Alice and Rosalie were also on a raft, wishing that they could become tan. Knowing me, I would probably burn up like a tomato. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back, letting the unusual sun in Forks warm my skin.

I do not know how long it was, but I felt the cool drops of water on my bare stomach. I opened an eye, looking at the person who was dripping water on me. Edward was leaned up against my float, using his wet hand to draw patterns into my stomach. He smiled up at me, as I closed my eyes to his touch. I heard him dip his hand back into the water, and felt him draw into my stomach again. I felt him draw a word into my stomach, followed my two other ones, as I figured out what he drew.

"I love you too," I whispered. I heard his velvety chuckle, as he leaned his head up against my stomach. I threaded my hand into his hair, massaging his scalp. I head a rumble in his chest, as he enjoyed the sensation. I opened my eyes, to see Emmett and Jasper scheming up something at the other end of the pool. Emmett slapped Jasper's back, as they raced over to Alice and Rosalie.

"Let's play chicken!" Emmett announced. I looked ta Edward to see a playful gleam to his eyes, as he grabbed onto both sides of me and pulled me back into the water.

"What is chicken?" I asked, as I watched Emmett and Jasper disappear under water, and reappear with Alice and Rosalie on their shoulders. I drew in a deep breath, as I looked over to see Edward disappear under the water. I looked down, and felt a cold grasp on my legs. Edward reappeared with m on his shoulders, as I used his head for balance. I tucked my legs around Edward's back, and threaded my hands into his hair. Edward walked over to the shallow side of the pool where the other two were waiting.

"Me and Jasper first, so Bella can see what happens," Emmett announced, as they geared up. Alice and Rosalie held onto each other's shoulders, as Emmett and Jasper flew around each other at vampire speed. It looked like they were wrestling, but at high speeds. I watched amazed, as Alice finally let go of Rosalie's shoulders and they tumbled into the water. I laughed, as Emmett jumped up and down.

"Still got it Eddie!" Emmett laughed. Edward shook his head, as we got up in front of Alice and Jasper.

"Just hand on tight, and I will take care of it," Edward said mutely. I nodded my head, as I grabbed onto Alice's shoulders, and her mine. Emmett announced that we could stop, and I almost felt like I was on a dizzy dummy. I held on tight, like instructed, and waited to the end. Since Edward was the fastest in the family, he just went in circles, twisting and turning around Jasper. Finally, Jasper let go and they went tumbling into the water again. Edward grabbed me off his shoulders and grasped me against his body. He kissed me with a passion, and I kissed him back equally.

"That was awesome," I breathed. A smile lit up Edward's face, as I adjusted my bikini top. Edward watched me with a small smile on his face. I turned so my back was facing Edward, and looked over my shoulder.

"Better tighten it if we are going to win the next round," I laughed. I felt Edward's cool fingers slid up my back, and undo the bow that held my top together. He did not tie it right away, but instead; let his fingers trace the now open skin.

"Are you trying get a peek," I whispered in his ear. I felt his take the strings, and pull them tight together.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not," He laughed into my ear. I shook my head, turning around, and grabbing both sides of his face. I leaned up and kissed his lips quickly, before putting one hand on top of his head and pushing him down. He went under water, and put me on top of his shoulders.

We went up against Emmett and Rosalie next, and won just barely, before I went toppling over Edwards shoulders into the water, bringing his with me. The rest of the evening was filled with fun, water, and sun, as we all played different games for superior. Emmett would just not give up. I could not wait till I could join this family, not only as a vampire, but as the title of Edward's wife.


End file.
